Heretofore, PTAP has been utilized as a disinfectant but has been banned in Europe and is under scrutiny in the United States with regard to hard surface disinfection because of environmental toxicity concerns. A replacement therefore is thus needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,318, assigned to Isolyser Co., Inc., relates to a method of producing an absorbent composition. A polymeric material characterized as having surface anionic reactive sites is mixed with a source of multi-valent metal ions to render the polymeric material sorbent of aqueous liquids. A dispersant is then added to form a wet slurry which is subsequently dried to a granular consistency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,891, assigned to Novapharm Research (Australia) Pty. Ltd., relates to air filters including a composition which has a biostatic or biocidal agent adapted to migrate through particulates accumulating in use on the filter. The biocidal agent may have bacteriostatic and/or fungistatic properties and may optionally include a humectant, a surfactant or rheological additive. Compositions for treating filters and methods of reducing airborne contaminants in the air are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,206,482, assigned to Emerson Electric Co., relates to vacuum cleaner filters, in particular replaceable vacuum cleaner filters suitable for both dry and wet/dry type vacuum cleaners are disclosed, as well as systems incorporating the use of such filters and methods for their use. The filters include a plurality of adjacently positioned pleats arranged in a closed circumferential, cylindrically-shaped path, a top end cap having a central orifice capable of constricting a post on a vacuum filter cage, and optionally a molded end ring oppositely-spaced from the top end cap for engagement with the motor housing of a vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,524,799, assigned to Novapharm Research (Australia) Pty. Ltd., relates to a biostatic coating comprising a coating composition which on drying produces an intrinsically hydrophobic film. The coating composition includes a biocidal complex A-B in which A is a phenolic biocide and B is selected from polyvinylpyrrolidone (“PVP”), PVP polymers, PVP copolymers, and mixtures thereof. The coating composition for example is selected from acrylic and methacrylic polymer based compositions, acrylic and methacrylic copolymer based compositions, vinyl polymer based compositions, vinyl copolymer based compositions, epoxy resins, epoxy esters, and mixtures thereof. Biocides for use in the invention include complexes of PVP or PVP copolymer with triclosan; diclosan; dichlorophen; orthophenylphenol; orthobenzylparachlorophenol, cresols, xylols, and substituted diphenyl ethers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,846 assigned to STERIS Inc. relates to a low pH disinfectant composition comprises an aqueous composition of a phenolic compound, an organic acid, and/or a dispersing surfactant and/or solvent. The disinfectant solution can be concentrated, or more preferably diluted ready to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,236,492 assigned to STERIS Inc. relates to a method of decontaminating a surface or liquid which is contaminated with prions includes treating the surface with a composition which includes one or more phenol. Phenols which are particularly effective include p-chloro-m-xylanol, thymol, triclosan, 4-chloro, 3-methylphenol, pentachlorophenol, hexachlorophene, 2,2-methyl-bis(4-chlorophenol), and p-phenylphenol.
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0270571 relates to compositions and methods for deactivating articles contaminated with nanobacteria, generally comprise a dispersant and/or a dissolution agent, and a deactivator. The methods and compositions of the invention are advantageously utilized to decontaminate and/or sterilize various articles such as medical and manufacturing devices or surfaces.